dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tierrie
Vandalism and continued private conversation I don't know how to delate this false info. http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Shaper_Swaglord_of_the_YOLOs Now the continuation of our conversation. I am a person, who hates one character and is relatively OK with other things. Anders is only character I hate and most of his fans behave like indoctrinated cultists, what annoys me like hell. They are atheistic zealot and fanatical anarchists, so they found an idol in that fictional character. I'm sick of Anders and poeple glorifying him, they give him far too much credit and worship him despite it's a fictional character. This cult of Anders makes me mad. They say killing him would make him a martyr, what an idiocy. Euthanasia doesn't make him martyr. Also that was a painless death, when martyrs had been tortured and had suffered before they were killed. They say they hate fanatics, when they are obsessed supporters of a fanatic, that's hypocrisy and they don't even realise this. There are other characters I dislike, but topics about them don't appear often, only the cultists of Anders are most active. That's why I don't bother when people speak for example about Loghain, only Anders. Those cultists of Anders are pests on this forum and their constantly spread brainwashing propaganda is their plague. I am resistant to their propaganda, but strong-willed people are very rare. (talk) 07:28, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Block that bastard So many insults can't be tolerated.[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/99.224.13.119. Agreed? (talk) 12:36, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Archive? Hey Tierrie, I don't understand why you archived my latest topic. It contained a matter which you are involved and it's still not settled. 16:11, June 24, 2013 (UTC) : Hey User:Viktoria Landers, I had to archive everything because I could not longer find any relevant topics in that wall of text. I'm glad that you reached out. Did you get all your questions answered? -- 03:26, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Indeed. Oh and I had to make a small tweak in your reply ;-) 09:20, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Serious problem Forum:Contradicting news Please solve this problem. (talk) 12:07, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ::You think I have abused the charity and patience of the editors here? What are we supposed to do when we get news that contradite each other? I made this forum topic to make everyone aware that some news contradict other news. If I went too far, then I won't edit wikia for one month to don't make anything worse anymore. That topic wasn't to supposed to be a flame baiting, but to accelerate explain of those news. (talk) 12:28, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :::You have misinterpreted my comments. It is in fact news worthy that there are sources that contradict each other. This being a work of fiction, it is not uncommon for it to occur. :::However, I feel that your reaction is a bit overblown. I am simply saying that. -- 12:44, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::In DA games some NPC say several completelly different things abot same event, but I was talking about the real world news about DAI. We can't be indifferent when we receive news that contradict each other. A link to the article wrote by that journalist can be found on page of The Inquisitor. (talk) 12:58, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::Sorry for intruding, but I'd like to add my point of view as well. Dalish fan, as that's the name that the anon from Wroclaw uses, is a regular wiki contributor for at least half a year. He's loyal but also passionate, and that's why his actions are misinterpreted. There is also the issue of the language barrier; I have noticed that quite a few times. In this case, he described an issue but used very strong words and actions (sending messages to 3 wiki admins) making it look like its extremely important. :::::My suggestion in order to remedy this issue is the following: :::::* Dalish fan, please create a user account in the wiki. You won't lose anything, but instead gain from it. Try to see how other users act in similar situations. For example, this issue about The Seekers of Truth, can be written in the talk page of the organisation instead of making it a forum post with the title "Serious problem". Also please tone down your rhetoric :-) :::::* Tierrie, considering that the anon's actions are genuine, I would suggest to show more patience. 13:13, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Wiki navigation Hi Tierrie. Can you rename "Dragon Age III" to "Dragon Age: Inquisition" in the top menu? "Downloadable content" can be shortened to "DLC" to provide some space if needed. 12:23, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :Done! 17:48, June 29, 2013 (UTC) I edited Darkspawn Civil War by putting some heraldies and adding Velanna as leader of her dead followers. I wonder only if I can put trophies as heraldies. I'm sending it to show you. (talk) 15:51, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Sortable table bug Hi. All our sortable tables have two sets of up and down arrows after each table header. The relevant code is in the tablesorter plugin: $(this).addClass(table.config.cssHeader).attr('title', msg1).append(' '); CSS class adds one set of arrows, and chevron spans add another one. Is there a way to fix it or is it a wikia issue? I looked on the wikipedia, and their version seems to have only $(this).addClass(table.config.cssHeader).attr('title', msg1); I also have another question, so if you have time, can you look here – User talk:Loleil#Running a bot? 11:00, June 30, 2013 (UTC) : I think the bot issue is best taken up with Loleil. I don't see a problem with it and it is on the subject of consistency. So I believe that you have a valid point. : The tablet sorter bug looks like it is much more complicated. I'll have to dig and find out if I can resolve the issue. Remind me again if it persists in a week. -- 11:03, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Do you have the location of the plugin bug? -- 11:05, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :::Found the bug. Looks like D-day put in a hack fix. Usually this is because Wikia had a visual bug that caused something to break on our site. I rolled back the changes as it looks like the fix is no longer needed. Cheers! -- 11:17, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::Many thanks! I actually found a change in the Wikia code that probably broke this – https://github.com/Wikia/app/commit/954fd7d7cd60be3a15c318159d2e8b3e93825f92 It's a real shame that Wikia uses a fork of MediaWiki instead of the real thing. 11:43, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I am a dragon age fan, and player, and I got a question I cant find the answer to. In dragon age origins, I romanced Morrigan, but when I started Awakening, I get a letter from Leliana, I think you get it when you are in a romance with Leliana, but I wasn't. Is this a bug, or is it just because her approval was high, or, was she simply just being nice? Or, do you always get this letter? If you can answer this for me, I'll be grateful. Ryan That's a simple vandalism http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Codex:_A_magister%27s_needs?diff=next&oldid=495550 (talk) 11:35, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Update Hey Tierrie, how are you doing? :-) Regarding the issue with the spoiler images, Henio0 replied in his own talk page about it. Furthermore, the 'Read More' feature doesn't show up in the Leske page. I've checked the code and I can't see anything wrong with it. Could you also take a loot, because otherwise I'll have to contact wikia support as I have done with a similar issue in the past. Hit me up in the chat if you need anything! 18:32, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Infobox margin Hey. I tweaked our merchant tables a little: * Before – http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Martin's_Contraband?oldid=477507 * After – http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Martin's_Contraband?oldid=495831 Now my question is: can we reduce the left margin on the .daoinfobox, say, from 2em to 1em to make more space available to the content? What do you think? 21:15, July 3, 2013 (UTC) That's no place for advertisement http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Manzi98/adwesfrdsfrsd (talk) 07:45, July 4, 2013 (UTC) delater of whole text 65.49.14.164 part of civil war I consider Howe's asslaut on Highiver as a part of the Fereldan Civil War and I started this topic on it's talk page. However I need to discuss it with others before I extend the article, so I invite you to discuss, if you're interested. (talk) 17:55, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Bonny Lem & the Origins Merchant Table Hey Tierrie. I've updated the Bonny Lem page so it now has the complete inventory for Leliana's Song. I've also added an entry on the Merchants (Origins) page but i have no idea how to work out the Buy/Sell Price ratio. Beyond my talents i am afraid. Do you know anyone who can figure this out? Oh the other thing was, I don't know how to add a new entry to the Merchants table for Bonny Lem either. -HD3 (talk) 08:21, July 7, 2013 (UTC)